


Другой

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин хочет, чтобы его сон никогда не заканчивался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой

_Мерцающий огонек, отбрасывающий причудливые тени на стену. Пальцы, нежно касающиеся губ и скользящие ниже, вдоль линии подбородка. Все словно в полупрозрачной дымке, тумане, который обволакивает и не дает разглядеть лицо, можно лишь чувствовать... Чувствовать горячее дыхание, слышать ласковый шепот:_

_-Тебе хорошо?_

_Хриплый голос и сильные руки, играющие с темными прядями волос, губы мягкие и влажные, припухшие от поцелуев._

_-Я люблю тебя!_

_Такой знакомый голос отдает гулким эхом, сладкое чувство разливается по всему телу, и хочется опять и опять тянуться к этим губам, к этому теплу. Все чувства обострены: горячая кожа под ладонями обжигает, шелковистые волосы щекочут лицо, мягкий смех и сияющие в полутьме глаза завораживают._

_Хочется, чтобы этот сон никогда не кончался, и мучает только один вопрос: а сон ли это? Слишком реальны невесомые поцелуи и щемящая нежность в сердце._

*

Просто сон. 

Еще один в череде бесконечных снов, которые преследуют по ночам и не дают никакого чувства покоя. Сколько бы Джин ни спал, как бы рано он ни ложился, эта усталость постоянно с ним. 

Царапина на плече, и Джин не может вспомнить, откуда она.

Черный строгий костюм, белоснежная выглаженная рубашка (у Джина есть, кому этим заняться) и черный галстук. Он отправляется на работу сегодня так же, как и месяц назад, как год назад, как пять лет назад. Снова и снова по одной и той же дороге к высокому небоскребу, где проходит его жизнь.

Как будто мимо.

И есть еще сны. 

Сны, которые мучают, дарят странные ощущения и пробуждают желания, сны, которых раньше не было. 

Хочется тепла.

Серьезные лица, легкие поклоны в знак приветствия, и Джин отвечает кивком, уверенным шагом направляясь к своему кабинету.

Тихо. 

Никто не повышает голоса, потому что все знают, что Джина это раздражает.

На рабочем месте должна быть рабочая обстановка.

И есть еще сны. 

Легкий стук в дверь, деловой голос докладывает о состоянии дел и советует, как лучше поступить с акциями. Потому что есть слухи. А ведь биржевой рынок держится на слухах.

Работа. 

То, что заставляет просыпаться, приходить в офис и смотреть в течение долгих часов на цветные графики, различные линии индексов. Джин любит свою работу.

И еще есть Каме. Его голос звучит спокойно, размеренно, отстранённо и прохладно. Как у профессионала, который знает, что будет выгодным вложением сегодня.

Джин на мгновение закрывает глаза и прислушивается к этому голосу. 

_Тебе хорошо?_

И еще есть сны, где голос Каме звучит совсем по-другому, произносит слова, от которых становится жарко и хочется ослабить тугой узел галстука или вообще выкинуть его подальше.

Я люблю тебя!

Но ведь это только лишь сон.

*

_Дымка рассеивается. У плиты стоит Каме. Это точно Каме. Его всегда аккуратно собранные в низкий хвост волосы распущены, и это делает его моложе. Мягкая улыбка и наклон головы, будто приглашающие подойти, быть ближе к теплу, быть ближе к Каме._

_-Я решил приготовить что-нибудь вкусное, надеюсь, тебе понравится!_

_Смех и опять эти губы, теплые, мягкие, нежные. Джин знает, что он тоже улыбается в ответ, и отражение в зеркале совсем не похоже на него: влажные глаза, ласкающая улыбка._

_Как будто другой Джин. Но ведь так не бывает._

_А сны существуют._

_Но потом всегда просыпаешься._

_Но сейчас Каме протягивает деревянную ложку, смотрит внимательно и, когда Джин пробует мясной соус и кивает с улыбкой, Каме целует его._

_Потому что Каме счастлив. Потому что Каме любит его. Потому что это сон._

*

Джин не часто наблюдает за своими работниками, но после того, что с ним происходит ночами, он не может противиться странному желанию взглянуть на неправильные черты лица, которые сочетаются в совершенную картину. Сосредоточенный взгляд и терпеливый голос, улыбка на губах – и окружающие улыбаются в ответ. Каме знает свое дело. Он профессионал. Лучший консультант с великолепным чутьем. Джин работает с ним уже несколько лет и знает все достоинства Каме как своего работника.

Каме улыбнулся. Он часто улыбается. Но не Джину. 

Они не друзья и даже не знакомые. Просто работают вместе. Джина никогда не осмеливаются пригласить выпить после работы или посидеть вместе в баре, куда направляются все сотрудники. Джин сам установил такой порядок, его это всегда устраивало. Ненужная фамильярность, расслабленная обстановка, отсутствие дистанции – это лишь мешает работе. Обмен вежливыми, затертыми до дыр, фразами, и все покидают офис. 

С Каме… 

Джин остается, смотря на черный экран выключенного компьютера. 

Каме опять улыбнулся. Но эта улыбка предназначена кому-то другому. 

Джин хочет, чтобы его сон никогда не заканчивался.

*

_Нежные пальцы перебирают темные волосы, и Джин чувствует себя так расслабленно. Его голова на коленях Каме. За окном светает, любимые темные глаза сморят на поднимающееся на востоке солнце._

_-Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил._

_Почти шепотом, и Джин садится, приподнимая лицо Каме за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть и запомнить каждую черточку, каждую родинку, каждую линию._

_-Но ведь я вернусь._

_Каме вздыхает, ласково водит пальцами по щеке Джина. Взгляд слишком серьезный._

_-Я знаю. Но мне этого мало._

_Джин просто целует его, настойчиво, стараясь стереть все грустные мысли и вернуть родную улыбку на мягкие губы._

_Каме улыбается. Только Джину._

_Это прекрасный сон._

*

На Джине мятая футболка и старые джинсы. Он даже не помнит, что в его шкафу такие были, и совершенно не помнит, когда он их на себя надел. Губы все еще горят от поцелуев. 

Тяжелые струи бьют по лицу. Джин опять чувствует себя уставшим и огорченным. Сон закончился.

_Я знаю. Но мне этого мало._

Холодный душ должен взбодрить и помочь проснуться. Но хочется лишь зарыться в одеяло и уснуть.

И видеть сны.

Большая гостиная, бежевые стены и картины современных авторов на них. Здесь поработал дизайнер. Это его квартира. Джину здесь нравиться. Это именно то, что он заказывал.

_Но мне этого мало._

Наступил момент, и Джин понял: этого не достаточно. Одиночество становится осязаемым. Он хочет большего, хочет наполнить свои дни, которые так пусты и бесцветны по сравнению с ночами. Ему самому тяжело понять и объяснить, что творится в голове, все чувства обрушились внезапно, будто проникая в жизнь. Это все эти сны, которые не дают выспаться.

Последние несколько месяцев на работе прошли под ужасающим напряжением, в постоянном стрессе. Международные котировки обрушились, и Джин чуть не потерял все, но он нашел силы и среагировал вовремя.

Потому что у него есть Каме. Работник со спасительными советами, который всегда в курсе происходящего.

Потому что ему снились сны. С Каме. Сны, которые хочется видеть бесконечно. Сны, в которых Джин не такой, каким он привык видеть себя в зеркале. _Другой_ Джин. Мягкий, ласковый, нежный, заботливый, эмоциональный.

Джин вовсе не холодный и равнодушный, просто он не знает, как проявлять свои чувства правильно, он лишь боится выглядеть глупо, и это идет в разрез с тем, что окружающие привыкли видеть в нем. 

«Ты бесчувственный!»

«Ты хоть кого-нибудь можешь любить!?»

«Только работа! Тебя волнует только работа!»

Упреки, разбитые бокалы, громкие слова и пустая комната, где Джин оставался один. Не зная, что сказать. Не понимая, что он сделал не так.

Джин просто сдался. Может, в его жизни и не нужны никакие отношения? Ему никто не нужен. 

У него есть работа.

Мерцающие цифры, разноцветные графики, голос Каме, монотонный и спокойный, уверенный и деловой. 

И еще есть сны. Где Джин совсем другой, где Каме улыбается только ему. Где Джин счастлив. 

Когда сны стали привлекательнее, чем реальность? Когда серая реальность опостылела и Джин начал завидовать самому себе, своим снам?

*

_Тихая мелодия из включенного радиоприемника льется, рассказывая о любви, которой никогда не существовало. Джин прижимает к себе покрепче Каме и целует его в макушку._

_За окном еще темно._

_\- Джин?_

_Каме поворачивается лицом к Джину и прижимается сильнее, положив голову ему на грудь._

_Уют. Тепло. Нежность._

_Джина переполняют эмоции, и он лишь наслаждается близостью Каме._

_\- Что?_

_Джин заглядывает в карие глаза. Каме слишком взволнован, и его сердце бьется быстрее, совсем близко._

_\- Я люблю тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это?_

_Джин улыбается. Длинные ресницы Каме вздрагивают, когда теплые губы касаются его губ._

_\- Я знаю._

_Джин вновь улыбается, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы быстро расстегивают пуговицы на его рубашке._

_-Не забывай об этом._

_Тепло. Нежность. Каме._

_Это всего лишь сон._

*

Это был последний сон. 

Джин теперь просыпается бодрым и всегда в той одежде, в которой заснул. Нет больше странных следов на теле, непонятных ощущений, усталости и боли в мышцах.

Он больше не видит сны. И серая реальность подступает ближе и ближе, поглощая и не давая дышать. Джин задерживается на работе допоздна, иногда урывает моменты, пока никто не замечает, и смотрит на Каме. Просто наблюдает за точными движениями, иногда нахмуренными бровями, прислушиваясь к равномерному стуку сильных пальцев по клавиатуре. Аккуратные волосы, темный костюм, галстук и рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы.

Коллеги прощаются с Каме, и он им улыбается. Джину хочется, чтоб эта улыбка была обращена к нему. Каме перестал улыбаться даже во сне.

Снов больше нет, и Джин совсем один.

*

Дни тянутся бесконечно долго, ночи пролетают быстро и пусто. Джин не видит снов.

Монотонный голос рассказывает о возможных изменениях на завтрашнее утро, сухие термины, пустые цифры. Тот же голос.

Каме запинается, и Джин удивленно смотрит на своего работника, очень бледного сегодня, с темными кругами под глазами.

\- Каменаши, может тебе стоит отдохнуть немного? Ты выглядишь измотанным.

Темные глаза смотрят удивленно, и Джин чувствует, как галстук сдавливает дыхание.

Неловкость. Джин обычно не интересуется здоровьем своих работников и, уж подавно, не заговаривает ни о чем, кроме работы. Железное правило. Слишком многое на кону, чтобы вести пустую болтовню.

Джин больше не видит снов, но он наблюдает за Каме внимательно каждый день, и замечает осунувшееся лицо, смятый галстук и растрепанные волосы. Темные круги под глазами и потерянный взгляд. Что-то происходит с Каме, и Джина это волнует.  
Пусть он больше не видит снов, но ведь Каме рядом.

*

Шампанское шипит в бокале, и Джин по глоточку выпивает его. Сладковатое. Не в его вкусе. Он чувствует на себе любопытные взгляды. Это первый раз, когда он присоединился к вечеринке по случаю дня рождения одного из работников. Это не в его стиле. Джин обычно игнорирует такие мероприятия, да и окружающие чувствуют себя комфортнее без присутствия начальства и его безразличного взгляда.

Джин внимательно следит за Каме. Галстук лежит забытый на столе, несколько пуговиц на рубашке расстёгнуты. Каме как будто расслаблен, опрокидывая бокал за бокалом, глаза блестят, приоткрытые губы растянуты в улыбке. Но что-то тревожит Джина, возможно, лихорадочный взгляд этих карих глаз. 

Джин чувствует взгляд на себе, шампанское в его бокале даже не отпито наполовину. В висках стучит от напряжения, он как натянутая струна: чувствует, смотрит и не знает, что ему делать, будто ждет чего-то.

Если бы это был сон, все было бы так легко.

Но это не сон. И Джин следит немигающим взглядом за удаляющейся спиной Каме. Один долгий глоток, и Джин следует за ним. Он не знает, что будет говорить и будет ли говорить вообще. 

*

Дверь хлопает слишком сильно, и Каме оборачивается. По лицу стекают ледяные капли, длинные волосы прилипли к вискам.

Джин не знает, что ему делать. Он просто стоит и смотрит. Может, предложить платок? Он в кармане, идеально чистый и белый, но кажется, что каждое лишнее движение может все разрушить. Все? Джин сам себя не понимает.

Каме смотрит удивленно, приоткрывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не произносит ни звука. Джин внимательно следит, как сменяют друг друга разные эмоции на таком знакомом ему лице. Настороженность, недоверие, удивление, радость. Каждая черточка, каждая линия, каждая родинка, Джин знает их наизусть. Как во сне. 

Но это не сон. Уголки губ Каме опущены, брови нахмурены и лихорадочный блеск в глазах, в них читается разочарование. Джин сбит с толку. Он никогда не может найти нужных слов. Медленно подходит к раковине и моет руки ледяной водой, просто так, чтобы что-нибудь делать. Чтобы не выглядеть глупо. Чтобы не видеть глаза Каме. Этот взгляд, он причиняет боль.

Джин разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но чувствует, как мокрые пальцы смыкаются на его кисти, держат крепко и притягивают ближе. Колючий взгляд обжигает, в нем читается разочарование и злость, и Джин хочет уйти. 

Больно. Когда Каме так смотрит, и это реальность, это слишком больно. 

У Каме сильные руки, когда Джин чувствует пальцы на своей шее, которые притягивают ближе и не дают ни малейшего шанса отстраниться, Джин подчиняется. Холодные, колючие губы, и Джин не может дышать. Запах виски и сигарет, он даже не знал, что Каме курит.   
Джин хочет потеряться, раствориться, забыть, что это реальность и не открывать глаз, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда, такого настоящего, такого пустого. Джин чувствует холодные мокрые пальцы, которые борются с пуговицами на рубашке и касаются теплой кожи. 

Хлопок.

Кто-то хлопает дверью, и Каме отстраняется, все еще сжимая крепкими пальцами его кисть, не давая шанса уйти. А Джин и не хочет уходить. Пусть это и не сон и Каме пьян и это ничего не значит. Возможно, Каме и не улыбнется ему ни разу, но Джину все равно. Он больше не видит снов, остается лишь раствориться в реальности, потеряться и забыться, следуя за нетвердыми шагами Каме, подчиняясь мутному взгляду, чувствуя горячее дыхание и холодные пальцы. 

Неважно, каким болезненным будет пробуждение, Джин лишь хочет продлить свой сон.

*

Джин просыпается совсем один, на смятых простынях, не в своей постели. Он чувствует себя выспавшимся. Джин тянется на кровати, чувствуя прохладный шелк, и поворачивается на спину. Уже светло, солнце светит ярко, но шторы приглушают сияние. Джин не щурится, и голова у него совсем не болит.

Он помнит все. До мельчайших подробностей. До каждого вздоха. И это был не сон.

Джин улыбается.

Каждый поцелуй, каждое касание, может, не ласковое, а больше отчаянное, безудержное. Джин хочет спрятать лицо, укутаться в одеяло и опять почувствовать запах одеколона Каме, смешанный с сигаретами, такой реальный, настоящий.

Щелчок, какой-то звук из другой комнаты. Джин неуклюже поднимается, натягивая брюки, смятые после вчерашнего, когда Каме небрежно отшвырнул их на пол. 

Каме стоит у плиты. Волосы распущены. Запах свежезаваренного кофе. Джин приглаживает одной рукой волосы, которые торчат в разные стороны, и пытается придумать, что сказать, чтобы не испортить все. Как он обычно делает.  
Каме будто чувствует его присутствие.

-Ты уже проснулся? Завтрак уже почти готов 

Джин садится за стол, задевая ногой ножку соседнего стула, опрокидывая его и создавая массу ненужных звуков, чувствуя, как от прохладного тона Каме потеют ладони и все идет наперекосяк.

Каме уже не оборачивается, раскладывая блинчики по тарелкам. На столе вишневый сироп. Джин обожает его и смотрит на него, словно на спасательный жилет, который подскажет, как вести себя с Каме дальше, потому что это не сон, и не важно, что они провели ночь вместе, они совсем чужие друг другу. 

Каме садится рядом, протягивая кружку с кофе и начиная завтракать, как ни в чем не бывало.

-В последнее время дела идут лучше?- Каме спрашивает, поднимая глаза на Джина, который борется с желанием обернуться и проверить, с ним ли ведут деловой разговор после ночи, проведенной на шелковых простынях, после оставленных следов на бледной коже, которые Джин прекрасно видит в открытом вороте футболки Каме.

-Да. 

Джин просто ждет, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке.

-Больше нет такой кошмарной нервотрепки?

Темные глаза следят за ним внимательно, будто подмечают каждое изменение голоса, интонацию.

-Да, ситуация на рынке стабилизировалась и, думаю, скачков больше не предвидится. 

Джин почти забыл, что он сидит без рубашки, что это кухня Каме, это квартира Каме. Он спал в постели Каме.

Джин обводит комнату взглядом и с изумлением понимает, что он уже здесь был, проводил много ночей в этой самой квартире, сидя за этим столом и рассказывая, как он любит завтракать блинчиками с вишневым сиропом. Каме тогда улыбался, а потом они шли к кровати с шелковыми простынями. Обнимали друг друга, медленно снимали одежду, целуясь и шепча глупости.

_Я люблю тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это?_

Волосы Каме, такие мягкие и шелковистые между его пальцами, маленькая родинка чуть ниже живота, нежные изгибы крепкого тела и голос, немного хриплый, обволакивающий, совсем близко.

_Не забывай об этом._

Каме внезапно встает и отворачивается к окну, его голос звучит сдавленно. Джин не видит его глаз.

-Тебе лучше уйти.

Холод. Внезапно стало очень холодно и больно. 

-Почему?

Джин не хочет звучать жалко. Он заслуживает объяснений. Во всяком случае, он на это надеется.

Каме оборачивается, но не смотрит на него, будто Джина здесь и нет, будто он не настоящий. А может, Джину это все просто кажется, и Каме неловко, он хочет, чтобы Джин ушел. 

А сны, они всего лишь сны.

-Я надеялся, что что-то получится, что я смогу,- Каме тяжело вздыхает.- Но это просто ошибка. Ты…

Слова замирают, будто просто повисают в неловкой тишине, так и не сказанные. Джин делает шаг навстречу, ему хочется взять Каме за руку. Вчера он понял, что это не ошибка, что что-то может получиться.

-Я хочу этого. Я хочу быть с тобой. Здесь.

Откровенность. Чувства Джина оголены, раскрыты. 

Почему нельзя сны сделать реальностью? 

-Ты _другой_ ,- Каме закрывает лицо руками, медленно садится за стол, и Джин чувствует, как что-то ломается, где–то внутри. Как стекло, которое все искажало, которое все показывало в неправильном свете. 

Джин все понимает и просто садится рядом. Рука Каме на столе, и Джин накрывает его пальцы своими.

-Ты скучаешь? - Джин запинается на мгновение,- По _мне_ …

Каме поднимает глаза, полные тоски, не нужно слов, чтобы знать ответ.

-Я хочу быть с тобой, - Джин повторяет еще раз, поглаживая пальцы Каме.- Всегда. 

Каме лишь качает головой.

-Но ведь ты…

Джин нетерпеливо перебивает, зная, что он хочет сказать.

-Я все помню. Каждое мгновение. И если ты все понимаешь, значит, я рассказал тебе. Ты ведь знаешь правду. Знаешь, что это был не сон. Знаешь, это был я. Ты ведь знаешь?

Молчание длится невыносимо долго, Джин чувствует отчаяние. Если Каме не знает, то он просто сошел с ума. Но Каме лишь кивает в ответ, положив вторую руку поверх длинных пальцев Джина. 

Облегчение. Джин вздыхает свободнее.

-Я люблю тебя.

Молчание, тепло руки покидает. Холодно, и Джин сглатывает, чувствуя, что если не сейчас, то никогда. Он потеряет Каме, единственного, кто понял, кто принял, кто не оттолкнул. Каме не смотрит на него.

-Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз. Шел дождь, и ты был совсем один. Как будто потерянный. Я вначале не понял, что происходит, ведь мы столько лет работаем вместе. Мы пришли ко мне домой. Ты улыбался, и я понял, что впервые за столько лет я вижу твою улыбку.

Каме замолкает на мгновение и облизывает свои губы, Джин не произносит ни слова, но понимает, что последуют неприятные воспоминания, болезненные. По горькой складке на губах, по взгляду.

-На следующий день, мы работали весь день вместе, но ты не подал виду, не сказал ни слова, будто ничего и не было, будто все лишь приснилось мне. Мне было больно.

Отчаяние. В той реальности, которая казалось сном, существовал _другой_ Джин, любящий, нежный, ласковый, жизнерадостный, тот, кого полюбил Каме, тот, кого принял Каме. Но он был лишь временно. И Джин вспоминает те сны, которые были как в тумане, неясные, нечеткие.

_-Однажды я уйду. И не смогу вернуться._

_Каме смотрит непонимающе, его брови нахмурены, и если это шутка, то она ему совсем не нравится._

_-Но это буду я._

_Каме лишь кивает головой._

_-Это не ты. Это совсем не ты. Я хочу быть только с тобой._

_Джин ласково целует и шепчет: «Я люблю тебя»._

Каме протягивает руку к подоконнику, на котором лежит пачка сигарет, несколько секунд борется с зажигалкой и потом затягивается с облегчением.

-Ты пришел в эту ночь опять, и на следующую, и снова, и снова. Был рядом, здесь. Со мной. Я знал правду, ты мне все рассказал. Но я не мог поверить. Я уже напридумывал себе разные глупости. Ведь не может такое происходить с людьми из-за какого-то стресса. Такого не бывает.

Еще один вздох, и облако сигаретного дыма скрывает на мгновение глаза Каме. Как во сне.

-А потом ты исчез и больше ко мне не приходил. Потом я остался совсем один, как будто все было лишь пустым сном, а жизнь превратилась в кошмар.

Каме тушит недокуренную сигарету, пряди падают на лицо, Джину хочется убрать их. Хочется видеть глаза Каме. 

Джин ловит руку Каме и притягивает его к себе ближе, через стол это выходит неловко и неудобно, но ему все равно. Только бы Каме не ушел, только бы не отвернулся.

-Разве все так плохо?

Каме лишь усмехается кривовато и совсем не весело.

-Извини, что назвал тебя кошмаром, я не это имел в виду.

Джин кивает, он все понимает, его жизнь без Каме совсем пуста. И он хочет надеяться, что, возможно, Каме увидит в нем того, кого он любит.

-Разве меня не достаточно?

Каме смотрит серьезно, будто обдумывая и взвешивая. Джин чувствует себя внезапно ставшим очень активным индексом Доу-Джонса под пристальным взглядом темных глаз.

Каме встает из-за стола, Джин поднимается со стула. Совсем близко, видно как на мгновение вздрагивают длинные ресницы Каме. Теплое дыхание и пристальный взгляд.

-Возможно, если я постараюсь, я смогу найти тебя,- Каме проводит пальцем по обнаженной груди Джина. - Там. 

Джин не может дышать, а на губах Каме появляется мягкая улыбка.

-И если вдруг фондовый рынок опять рухнет, я позабочусь, чтобы ты не бродил по ночам в одиночестве. Такой потерянный и дружелюбный.

Когда Джин целует теплые губы , на них играет улыбка. Джин притягивает к себе поближе Каме, обнимая за талию и чувствуя, как пальцы играют с его волосами.

Тепло. Нежность. Каме.

И кто только сказал, что нельзя сны сделать реальностью?


End file.
